


Close Acquantances

by keikogobrrrrr



Series: QNB Fanfics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Small Appearance TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikogobrrrrr/pseuds/keikogobrrrrr
Summary: They weren't friends. They weren't lovers. But they were close.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: QNB Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186691
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Close Acquantances

**Author's Note:**

> Another QNB content! :D
> 
> Please don't forget that these are about the characters and not the CCs.^^  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

“FREE KILL!” Techno shouted as he continued to hunt down the screaming Quackity, who cursed at Piglin hybrid as a response. Though Techno only laughed with bliss at Quackity’s cursing shouts and creative insults, and Quackity swore something about that laugh made his cheeks heat up, yet the thought quickly passed as Techno eliminated him with ease. 

Quackity couldn’t help but feel salty and bitter, and even more, as Techno kept chasing and killing after him each round. The deaths happening in the game don’t affect the three lives a person has, and it’ll always remain a mystery to everyone. It didn’t mean that shit didn’t fucking hurt, though, Quackity complained. 

Every time he gets killed by Technoblade, the boy would always trail him and laugh gleefully whenever players manage to strike Techno down and grumble in dissatisfaction whenever he wins, which happens almost every time.

And like usual, it was Techno’s win again. The players congratulated Techno for his victory, but most of them were salty and bitter about it. Quackity could hear the others’ mumble and grumble as they glared at the Piglin hybrid, envy and hatred looming in their eyes. 

Even though Quackity also did the same thing, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat awkward and slightly guilty about it; Technoblade still did win fair and square. Speaking of the devil, Quackity heard that all-familiar laugh just right behind him. He turned and saw Techno chatting with Phil — a bird hybrid like him, yet his wings are black and silky if one were allowed to touch, larger and more refined than his own. It slightly made him envious, honestly. 

Quackity quickly turned away as Techno’s eyes met his own; his body quivered ever so slightly. 

Techno had excused himself from Phil and made his way to Quackity, “Good game there,” Techno said, his small smile faltering as he saw the other flinch and shiver from his presence. He’s scared. Techno grimaced at the thought. 

“Whatever,” was the response Techno got. It made Techno frown and furrowed his brows, then sighed as he watched the boy stomped off from his sight. 

“Er, good talk, I guess,” Techno mumbled as he watched the other leave.

Quackity felt a tad guilty for leaving Techno like that, but another part of him said that he deserved it for scaring and hunting him to death. Literally. 

Despite his practices and efforts for each passing week that had come, it always came crashing down with a single swing from Techno’s sword. His fighting style was deadly yet held elegance as ever, but also casual and effortless. There’s a huge difference with his style. His own was clumsy and messy, for sure, but unpredictable and fast. Yet whenever he’s in front of Techno, his body would just freeze and shiver on the spot as his brain begged and yelled to run as fast as possible like he used to. But even if he did, Techno would always manage to get him and kill him.

There was no need to know who the winner was at this point. Everyone knew that Techno won. Not only he had earned money and the rank that he seemed to be so obsessed with but also fame and the respect and fear of others. 

Quackity noticed the man was mostly awkward yet still thankful to those who congratulated him and puffed a small laugh. 

He fears him, sure, but why did he also find him quite… cute? 

No, no, no way in hell did he just think of that pig as cute.

* * *

Several months passed, and obviously, Quackity and Techno went their separate ways and dealt with their own lives and problems. Though Quackity never would’ve thought that he and Technoblade would cross each other’s paths again, and like the usual, it didn’t end well. He just lost his canon life to that damned man. 

Now they meet again. 

“Te, Technoblade?” Quackity stuttered, eyes widening in fear and surprise as his body shook in fear no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. 

The Piglin hybrid glanced at him as confused yet just as surprised as he was. Despite the fear rushing through his body, Quackity was slightly amused to see Techno wearing a plain white shirt with worn yet dirty overalls as his long. It was longer than before, Quackity noted — pink hair tied in a loose ponytail, his pig mask not present on his face. He looked a lot different from his usual royal outfit. He looked average yet stunning. 

"Wait, you two met before, Big Q?" Tommy piped up as he raised a brow, giving the older male a confused look, mildly concerned about the pale complexion of his face. 

“Yeah,” Quackity answered, his voice almost wavering. He cleared his throat and peeled his eyes away from Techno’s sharp red ones, and looked at Tommy, cold sweat running down from his forehead. “Anyways, um, Tommy, mind showing me around?”

The blonde flashed him a big grin and a thumbs-up, “Of course! Follow me, Big Q!” With that, the two went off, with Tommy leading Quackity around Pogtopia, leaving Techno in his own devices. Quackity could feel those red eyes staring down at his back, but he decided to ignore it. 

“So, how long have you known Techno for, Big Q?” Tommy questioned, out of the blue. 

Quackity could feel his stomach stir as he heard of the Piglin’s name, and it wasn’t a good one. He could remember the moments where Techno didn’t hesitate to stab him and hunt him down like the wild animal he is. He could remember how the blood of his enemies spilled from his sword and axe. He could remember how Techno looked handsome under the blooded mask and cape and how his deadly strikes looked like a beautiful dance. 

Quackity froze from his place, his wings slightly puffed and ruffled. “I just met him several months back. I barely know him,” Quackity answered truthfully. “Our interactions weren’t exactly on good terms.” He grimaced as he recalled those moments. 

“Oh,” was all Tommy could say and quickly changed the topic as he noticed the older’s discomfort. Quackity internally thanked the younger for that and followed along with his crazy and loud shenanigans. 

It had already been several months. Several months since Quackity last saw Technoblade and to think his fear over the pig had gone away already. He hates him so much ever since those stupid Monday challenges. He hates how strong and powerful he is. He hates how people would immediately cower and run from his presence. He hates how he could manage to pull off to be handsome and terrifying at the same time. Of course, Quackity is more attractive than Techno will ever be. 

After the tour, Tommy had to leave early and find Tubbo to ensure his injuries are okay. Quackity understood how worried Tommy is to the other, considering how harsh Schlatt is to him and his previous death. 

Ugh, Schlatt. That motherfucker. 

“Why the long face, duck?” A voice asked. The nickname triggered Quackity. He has always been called a duck, even though he wasn’t like one. Okay, sure, maybe his wings looked like one, but that was when he was still a kid and possibly several months back. But his wings have changed now. It was no longer fluffy and puffy nor small; his golden feathers faded to shades of oranges and reds, it looked more silky and refined. It looked beautiful. 

Quackity turned and glared at the person yet flinched as he realized it was none other than Technoblade. “What are you doing here?” He sputtered, wings behind his back ruffled for a moment. 

“I should be the one asking you that,” Techno replied, rolling his eyes before focusing back on Quackity, more specifically his wings. Quackity soon followed Techno’s line of sight, and he could feel a sense of pride swell up inside him. Did Techno notice? He thought. “Your wings changed, duck.” He did. 

Quackity coughed nervously, unaware of the heat spreading across his cheeks, "Well, er, yeah, and stop calling me a duck. I’m not a duck, Technoblade,” He complained, crossing his arms, lips forming to a pout. 

“Then what are you, _Quackity?_ ” 

Quackity swore Technoblade’s voice went deeper as he called his name. He didn’t even know whether he felt terrified or aroused by it. A cold shiver went down to his spine as the blush on his cheeks spread from his ears and neck. “Phoenix,” He mumbled yet still loud and clear from the quietness of the ravine. 

_“Beautiful.”_ He could hear Techno mumble back. 

Quackity’s eyes widened in disbelief as his mouth opened and closed like a fish, speechless of Techno’s response. “Wha, what?” He stuttered out. 

Techno only turned and walked away, “Nothing, nerd.” But from the redness of the tips of Techno’s pig-like ears, Quackity felt rather giddy and giggly. The fear he had felt before bloomed with an emotion that he had least expected to have towards the man. It felt nice and comforting but also stupid. Quackity knew this emotion a little too well. He had asked out a lot of people, for God’s sake. But why Techno of all people? 

No, he’ll get over with this emotion soon. He will.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Quackity stayed at Pogtopia, mostly been fooling around with Tommy and Tubbo and giving intel to Wilbur about Manburg, but once it strikes to the darkest hour of the night, he and Techno were together from above of their base, watching the stars twinkle and listening to the creatures of the night. Quackity didn’t know how he added that part to his routine, but he didn’t mind. Sometimes, he’d even help Techno with his farm with no exchanges needed. 

He felt closer to the man. He felt himself falling hard. To be easily swooned by those deep chuckles and dry humor and those eyes that once terrified him made his heart race and his stomach flutter. It was as if making Techno smile was the highlight of his day. Never once had he ever felt so helplessly in love with someone, especially to the one that gave him nightmares. 

He realized that maybe Technoblade wasn’t that bad after all. Maybe falling for him isn’t much of a bad idea. 

“Hey, Tech,” Quackity grinned as Techno gave him a small smile. It was late at night again. They were at a small hill near their base, and Quackity laid on the trunk of an oak tree. His wings wrapped around his body like a blanket from the chilly air of the night. A wing extended out, inviting Techno to squish in. 

The man grunted but accepted the offer nevertheless. He nestled next to Quackity as the other rested his head on his chest, enjoying each other’s warmth. “Shouldn’t you rest? It’s a big day tomorrow.” Techno asked, a hand resting comfortably on Quackity’s waist. 

“Let’s just enjoy the moment,” Quackity rolled his eyes playfully and snuggled close to Techno. They never really had any labels with each other, they weren’t lovers or anything, and Quackity assumed Techno wouldn’t still consider him as a friend. Close acquaintances, maybe.

Quackity felt the hand from his hand move up, the beanie from his head removed, yet he didn’t mind as Techno brushed back his black hair. His brown eyes that seemed black from the night sky stared at Techno’s red ones before trailing down his lips. Quackity felt himself inched close as Techno leaned forward. He could feel each other’s breaths from their proximity and mixed as their lips gently touched each other. It was innocent and chaste yet slowly turned heated and hungry.

They would only pull away, gasping for air and going back to making out under the stars. 

“Techno, I,” Quackity began, still breathless from their make-out session, his lips red and slightly swollen from their heated kisses, his face still beet red. 

“You…?”

“I—”

* * *

“—I’m going to **kill you** , Technoblade.” 

Those words echoed in the quiet hollow walls. Two men stood across each other, eyes glaring at one another. One had an axe in hand, their grip tight on their weapon, as the other had none. They stood still as silence filled the air. They could only hear each other’s breaths and whines from Carl, hidden behind a wall. 

With all the enchantments and training that he had worked hard for, Quackity was confident that he would have a chance to win this fight with this _traitor._ Technoblade tipped his head to the side as if he was mocking Quackity, “I just have one question, Quackity.”

A small pang struck in Quackity’s heart as Techno called his name, yet he ignored it, “What do you have?” 

“Do you think you're enough to kill me?” Techno smirked, “Even unarmed with iron armor?” 

There was a short moment of silence, eerie and cold. Quackity took a sharp breath, he was confident that he would win this fight, but a part of him doubts this greatly. Quackity was already in full enchanted netherite, and surely, he would win this. 

He would. Of course, he would. 

_He won’t._

“You know what,” Gripping the handle of his axe tightly, his knuckles white and cold. He exhaled and raised it, “Let's fucking find out, you son of a bitch.” He swung, yet Techno smoothly dodged his move with a stride. 

Quackity gritted his teeth as he kept attack relentlessly, but as Techno pulled out something from his inventory, a potion. Panic rushed through his body as Techno splashed it against himself, broken glass all over the stone floor, and pulled out his pickaxe. 

_Shit._

No, no, no. Quackity was so close; he was almost there. The sweet taste of victory turned to bitter and sour. Techno effortlessly slammed his body against the cold stone wall, wincing as the sharp edges pierced and prick his skin, and single-handedly grabbed both of his hands over his head as the other held the pickaxe dangerously close to his face. 

“Any last words?” Quackity could feel his warm breath hitting his face. They were so near to each other’s faces, noses almost touching, lips almost brushing. But Quackity couldn’t bring himself to kiss him, couldn’t bring himself to get that sweet taste of his lips. This wasn’t Pogtopia; this wasn’t the time where they could do that behind everyone. 

Things have changed. They both have changed. 

Did they really? 

“Just kill me already,” Quackity breath out shakily as he fluttered his eyes close. He didn’t see the hesitation in Techno’s eyes, didn’t notice his breath hitched for a second, didn’t notice the small frown slightly curved on his lips. 

“Goodbye, Quackity,” Techno whispered. 

Quackity opened back his eyes, seeing fields of greenery and tall oak trees. One life left. 


End file.
